Cursed Child
by frigidpyrebyrd
Summary: Bumbleby and Black Sun. A look into an interpreted backstory of Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna, and how they feel about one another.
1. Yang

**A/N:** This is a short, three chapter long story I literally came up with on the spot, with a little help from reeves3. It is angst, but I promise you a happy ending. Please R &R, if you can.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Yang**

A very long time ago, a little girl lost her mother when she was born. She lost another one, her little sister's mom, to a dangerous mission. After losing her second mother, she grew up feeling cursed. Everyone she cared about would eventually be out of her grasp and the little girl would feel lonely again.

"What's the point of loving someone if it only gives a false sense of hope?" She would always tell herself growing up. She lived by these words, though it would slightly change every few years.

"Going with the flow" stuck for the longest. She strived to run as far as she could, feeling the thrill of an adventure without necessarily worrying or knowing what will happen next. If her running helped people along the way, she wouldn't mind it at all.

They tell her that she was full of love from those around her. To her, it wasn't true. The little girl grew up hating everything because of how she was abandoned twice. She wanted to take care of herself, though she really cared about her little sister and her father. And for a long time, she thought that's how she'd go through life. A fake smile, selfish, undriven, and hating the world.

Then, many years later, she met her when she finally entered Beacon Academy. A girl the same age as her, glowing with the light of the her fire lit candelabra. A girl dressed in black. To be honest the little girl, now the tall blonde and beautiful young woman, didn't want to be friends with her. She wanted her little sister to have a new friend after she skipped two years and went into a new school. That's how it started.

The more time she spent with her, the harder she fell for her. The blonde never thought it was possible for her to truly fall in love with someone, much less how much loved her onyx-haired partner. To her, the girl was someone whom the blonde felt really close to other than her sister.

But it's because of that, she kept it to herself. The blonde didn't want to admit it. If she didn't, the black-haired girl wouldn't leave. She would stay. And that was all the blonde wanted now. She thought for sure that would happen.

But she left anyway. The black-haired girl and their teammate argued and everyone found out more about the mysterious woman in black; she was a Faunus, a subspecies of humans that were treated like animals. And when she outed herself, the girl in black ran. And she disappeared that whole weekend. And the blonde let her go.

The blonde took a longer time getting ready than her little sister and her teammate. She stayed in the dorm room to analyze her partner's bed; the Faunus's scent lingered. The blonde laid there after dressing up. Taking in the scent, she cried to herself.

"I'm cursed… Everyone that I love eventually leaves me…" The young woman in yellow spoke to herself, tear-filled eyes. Not only was she in distraught, she also felt disappointment in her. Maybe, she could have stopped her from leaving. Just, maybe.

She and the teammate in white searched long and hard for her for twelve hours to find the onyx-haired girl with the blonde's little sister and a monkey boy. Police was around the area and the blonde was worried. Not for the police, but for what the girl in white would say to her. At least the snow white heiress had words to say. The blonde stayed silent. She was happy to have found her safe, but a cursed child shouldn't have the ability to love. The loved ones of a cursed child always disappear.

And just like that, the monkey hung around more and more. To the blonde, he was better suited for the black-haired girl. All she could do is hope that the monkey makes her happy. If he doesn't, she could use a new punching bag.


	2. Blake

**Chapter 2: Blake**

Twas the night of the Beacon Ball. A cat faunus just spent her evening dancing the night away with a monkey boy and his blue-haired best friend. She decided to take a break for a moment and sat in a chair along the walls. It's been a long while since she's been able to laugh like that. She can't even remember the last time she had this much fun.

The cat faunus looked around the dance floor for her. Her first dance. Not only the blonde beauty of her team, but also her beloved partner. The cat treasured her more than anything. She looked into the punch in her hand and reflected on her past. She closed her eyes and thought of everything she's gone through. She still can't believe she's where she's at now.

A faunus child is born into this world and destined to be cursed by its inhabitants. The humans of Remnant will always blame an innocent faunus for a crime and no one will question it. They are just lucky for having the right to jury. The cat once held a hatred for humans when she was a part of the White Fang, but she recently reconsidered her actions. Now, she's learning to be indifferent with them.

The faunus remembered the first time she met her partner and knew right away that she was the person she wanted to spend at least the next four years with. She was full of energy and had a smile that brightened the dark room. To the Faunus, the blonde was the light she sought for all her life. If there was anyone she wanted to be her partner, it was definitely going to be this woman.

And every moment since, the blonde met the cat's expectations both on the battlefield and outside of class. She always impressed the cat. Her actions were always honest and her words held true. She was the type to keep promises and do what's necessary to fulfill them. The cat thought she should work twice as hard so she wouldn't hold her blonde partner back, so she could be equal to her.

But earlier that night, the blonde confessed to the cat something she's probably never told anyone before. The cat listened to the story about her mother and how she had felt like she'd been abandoned. The cat saw how vulnerable she really was and how hard she's really worked to make sure no one worries about her.

But the cat's sleep deprivation got the best of her and it ended in an argument. The blonde was so mad, her eyes became red with fury. She had seen those same red eyes aimed at Grimm, terrorist group members, and sometimes when she wakes up from nightmares (the blonde surprisingly has a number of those). But those red eyes -much more intimidating than any Grimm- were never once directed at the cat. When those eyes were shown, the faunus held her tongue and the blonde was able to calm down; her eyes returned to their friendly lilac color.

In some weird way, the cat liked the necessary roughness. The cat enjoyed someone caring about her well-being so much, they fought with her and told her what she was doing was wrong. She's never really had something like that before, especially from a human. The cat took a deep liking for her partner at that moment. Or maybe she always has, and she never knew. Whatever the reason, the cat loved her blonde partner.

The young faunus took up on her offer and danced with her before her date, the monkey from last semester. The dance from moments ago with her partner. A big part of her wanted it to keep going. She dreaded it when the blonde switched with the monkey. But the cat knew it was for the best. The blonde was popular with the boys and she could get anyone she wanted. The cat was a faunus and how she grew up, a human and a faunus shouldn't be together. The cat sighed as she watched the evening being managed by her and their white heiress teammate.

"Maybe, I should just stick with another faunus… There's no way she'd even be into me…" the cat silently spoke to herself as she finished her punch. She got up and went to her monkey date, asking for another dance.

 _It may not be real now… but eventually, I'll grow to love him. Just as I did with her._


	3. Bumbleby

**Chapter 3: Bumbleby**

The night before the start of the doubles round, months after the Beacon Ball, the blonde waited for a red-haired warrior goddess to finish training her leader to become a better fighter before she went out to get some air. She also thought about her again. It was the only time she could without being distracted by something. The blonde stood at the edge, looking furious. It wasn't like she was mad at anyone in particular. She was mad at the usual person: herself. For the last year now, since she met the cat and fell in love with her, the blonde cursed at herself for letting all those she cared for pursue their happiness.

The blonde was reminded of the teams round match: Team SSSN vs Team NDGO. She saw how deep into the battle her cat partner was to the battle. Whether it was for the concern of the blue-haired teammate and friend or cheering for the monkey boy, the blonde could help but be envious of them. And it hurt her to feel like she did.

 _Is this worth my happiness? Can I keep this act up?_ The blonde thought to herself, drawing blood from her tightly-clenched fist. She took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs. She did this periodically to release some stress. She couldn't afford to break any more gym equipment.

She fell back, laying on the roof. She felt tired, eyes closed after screaming. _Maybe I should stop. I'm just going to worry the campus_ the blonde beauty came to the conclusion.

Suddenly, her cat partner appeared before her "What are you doing?"

The blonde looked up at her, not surprised she would have eventually showed up. She sat up, sitting over the edge "Nothing. Just having fun messing with everyone."

"By screaming bloody murder?"

"Well, what can I do?"

"Not scream bloody murder, maybe?"

The blonde smiled at the cat and looked forward. She took a small breath and exhaled. The cat sat with her soon later, leaning against her. It made the blonde jump in shock, but not enough for it to be noticeable. She smiled and patted the girl's ribbon.

"What's up? I thought you were celebrating with Sun and the others." The blonde asked. She was invited too, and she had attended the celebration. She only stepped out for a moment.

The cat followed her out, hoping to catch what was wrong with her. As of late, she felt as if her partner had been working extra harder. As if she was trying to take her mind off of something. And tonight confirmed it. The cat would know a scream induced by stress. She wanted to scream too when she was working endless nights to solve the Stolen Dust case. Instead, it ended up with her arguing with her blonde partner. It was a memory she both hated and treasured. It was that moment where she saw the blonde's angry red eyes for the first time and hopefully the last. That moment was also the moment she realized her true feelings for the blonde. The cat only smiled, curling up next to her.

"Needed some air. A dozen people in a dorm room isn't exactly ideal."

The blonde smiled and looked ahead "Yeah, I feel ya. It was getting claustrophobic in there."

The cat nodded at the blonde's remark. She rolled her head to look up at her, admittedly distracted by the blonde's neck "Um, Yang?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You seem stressed out lately."

"Stressed?"

The cat looked forward "It's like… you're trying too hard. Thinking too hard about anything just so you don't have something else to think about." The blonde sighed in relief. She looked forward as well. After a moment of silence, the cat spoke "Is it your mother again?"

"What? N-no. I'm not thinking about her. Well, I guess I always do, but it's not like it's anything new."

"Then what is it?" The cat said as she sat up. She still held onto the blonde's arm, holding it tight.

The blonde sighed _Might as well fess up then_. If the cat asked for anything, the blonde would oblige to it.

"I'm... " The blonde started. She took a breath and looked forward "You know my mother left me when I was born, and that Summer never came back from her mission when Ruby was still a toddler, right?" As a response, the cat nodded. The blonde smiled and continued "I never told you how I felt after that. While my dad just shut down, and I was left to take the mother role for Ruby… don't get me wrong, I love Ruby and my dad with all my heart. But… I feel like I'm cursed."

"Cursed?"

"Yeah, someone doomed to let go of everyone she loves. Doomed to never truly love someone in fear that they'll one day leave and never come home. And growing up, I thought it was okay not to feel anything for anyone. I may seem like a big flirt or a player… but really, I'm always scared that everyone that I love, the people I care about… I'm scared they'll just abandon me. I learned to hid my fear in the form of smiles and jokes and puns, but even I have limits." The blonde stood up and turned away from her faunus friend. "I thought… I was worried we'd never find you when you ran away… And you'd be added onto a list I never want you to be on, Blake."

The cat stood up and held her partner from behind. The blonde looked at her, turning to meet her eyes. She stepped back and took off the ribbons that hid her cat ears. She looked at the blonde "Trust me, Yang. I know how you feel. Not only the night I ran away, but how you felt growing up. I didn't know how to hide my fears and pain through a smile, because a Faunus like me is always to blame. I've always been accused because I'm what I am." The cat said. She paused to breathe. "I know a cursed child. And to me, Yang, you're not cursed. Not even close. You have so many people around that love and care about you. You showed me that I'm not like the other Faunus of the White Fang. I have people who care about me too; people who love me for me, and I'm glad you were the one that made me realize that." The cat walked back to her, closing the distance between them. She took the blonde's hands and lifted herself to kiss the blonde's cheek.

"Bl-blake?" the blonde glossed over the cat's kiss. "why did you-?"

The cat smiled and lightly laughed "You aren't cursed, because you have me. I'm not going to leave you, even if it kills me."

The blonde smiled. She tightly held the cat's hand "And neither are you. If anyone messes with you, they'll have to answer to me."

The cat nodded in agreement. She tied her bow back together and the two girls left the roof to head back to the celebration, hand-in-hand. A raven was perched at the rooftop across from the building the blonde and the cat entered. When the door closed behind them, the raven flew away.

 _It seems the curse has been lifted_.

-THE END-

* * *

 **A/N** : And that's it :) Hope you liked it. See, happy ending :D Everyone's happy~ Hee hee. Please R&R, if you wish.


End file.
